There are mainly two types of conventional commercial field emission (FED) luminescent materials, the sulfide system and the oxide system. The sulfide system includes blue powder ZnS:AgCl and SrGa2S4:Ce, green powder SrGa2S4:Eu and red powder Y2O2S:Eu. The fluorescent powder of the sulfide series has higher luminous efficiency but poor stability, easy to decompose to produce sulphur under the low-voltage large-current electron beam bombardment, which makes the properties of the material itself deteriorate on one hand and the cathode electron emission needle seriously “poisoned” by sulphur on the other hand. The oxide system mainly includes blue powder Y2SiO5:Ce, green powder ZnGa2O4:Mn, Y2SiO5:Tb and Y3Al5O12:Tb, and red powder Y2O3:Eu. The fluorescent powder of the oxide series has higher stability, but not sufficiently high luminous efficiency under the low-voltage electron beam bombardment; and all the fluorescent powder of the oxide series is an insulator, making its use in the FED device subject to certain restrictions.